Penelope papers
by Jessymessy101
Summary: sWhen McGee's grandmother is wrapped up in a murder investigation how does he cope? while Tony battles with his feelings but falling out with McGee isnt helping. season 9 NCIS-the penelope papers
1. Chapter 1

"hey you ok?" Tony asked a rather spaced out looking McGee sat at his desk,

McGee shot his head round at the sound of Tony's voice he wasn't entirely sure what he had said but came up with an answer anyway not wanting to look to much like and idiot.

"um.. yeah" McGee exclaimed feeling a little bit like he was in the interrogation room.

"its just with all that's happening I thought….well I don't know really" Tony said stumbling over his words not to sure what to say to McGee.

"im fine Tony really, no need to worry about me." McGee got up from his desk and headed towards the elevator that would take him down to Abby's lab.

"where you going now?" Tony shouted after him feeling like he had upset Tim.

"off to see Abby she might have found something by now." McGee pressed the button to call the elevator up, he shrugged his shoulders at Tony.

"she would have called us if she had found anything you know" Tony said

"I know I just need a friendly face" Tim looked Tony in the eyes they where showing nothing but hurt and sadness.

"ok well im always here if you need someone" Tony gave a suggestive Tone feeling quite hurt by Tim's last comment.

"I know Tony and when I want to hear mocking jokes about all this I'll come find you" Tim smiled he knew Tony struggled opening up about his feelings so he never felt like telling him anything or going to Tony for help and advice.

"hey abs you found anything for me yet?" Tim asked as he walked through the doorway to Abby's office.

"hey Timmy and no sorry nothing yet, but now that you're here we might as well have a chat"

Abby took one look at McGee and knew he was hurting, Tim just smiled weakly at her,

"I don't think so I just need to be alone I think for a while just came down to see if you found anything that's all" Tim turned to walk away but was swung back round into the office by a guiding hand.

"Tim I know what's going on with your grandmother is tough but you cant keep shutting people out" Abby calmly stated to McGee, he just looked at her blankly for a while, he didn't know what to say he didn't know how he was feeling it was all to messed up. His grandmother was mixed up in a murder investigation and he was unclear as to how he felt about the whole thing.

"Tim look at me, you have so many people that love you, your grandmother included ok she wouldn't have put you through all this if she could help it, she's just doing what she thinks is best." Tim managed a smile he knew Abby was only trying to help and he knew that everything she was saying was true he loved his grandmother and he knew she loved him.

"I know abs I know its just I don't know how she could have lied to me, treated me like a child again. My father used to do that and look at us now 7 years and still no word from him I don't want that to happen with her". Tim started to panic at the memories of his father and himself, nothing ever seemed to be right to that man, everything Tim seemed to do wasn't up to his standards.

"it wont Tim and you know that, she cares about you, just talk to her she might open up to you."

"your right, your right! I should go talk to her I cant keep putting this off. Thank Abby you've been a huge help" Tim's huge smile returned to his face like a child at Christmas Abby had done her job. Tim bounded off back to the elevator he needed to have a little chat with his grandmothers.

_Interrogation room- McGee and his grandmother._

Tim opened the door to the interrogation room, normally he would open this door and a suspect would be sat there waiting to be interrogated by the deadly Leroy Jethro Gibbs this time however was different the suspect wasn't some lying thieving maniac it was his grandmother someone he had looked up to so much as a child and the only person to ever really understand him, well apart from Tony, McGee's train of thought was cut off by the sound of his grandmother talking.

"Timmy so you've finally come to question me have you?" Penny turned to give Tim a cheeky smile she knew the boy far to well and could read him like a book, this situation was equally as uncomfortable for him as it was for herself.

"no, Iv come to chat with you that's all I don't like the word questioning it makes it sound so formal." Tim took a seat opposite penny and smiled at the situation he was now in.

"Tim you have to believe me I only didn't tell you because I was afraid for your safety, I didn't want whoever is coming after me to go after you as well." Penny placed her hand on Tim's in a reassuring manner, Tim flinched he was still hurt by the fact she had betrayed him but he knew she had done it for the right reasons.

"I only did what I did because I promised Paul I would make sure his family was safe." Penny began what was undoubtedly going to be a very painful process

"Im _your _family!" Tim exclaimed in anger, how could she protect this family she didn't even know and not even show that she cared about him.

"I can see why you would, he trusted you, you showed him how to be exactly who he was despite what anyone says especially his father" Tim looked down both of them knew he wasn't talking about Paul anymore.

"Tim I will tell you all you need to know, im done hiding now" penny began telling McGee about everything that had happened with the victim before she was finished McGee would see a whole different side to his grandmother.

** NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS**

"hey Tim Abby told me you have just been talking to penny, how did it go?" Tony asked with a clear sense of concern in his voice.

"fine Tony it was fine, I found out enough information to help us with our case" Tim continued walking away from Tony with a look of concentration on his face, he wasn't in the mood for talking with Tony, especially not a serious conversation you couldn't have a grown up conversation with Tony not without it leading to some sexual innuendo or a film reference.

"Tim wait….!"Tony shouted after McGee who just ignored him and carried on his way.

"Tim…did you hear me…wait!…Tim!" Tony grabbed Tim's shoulder and spun him round with such a force they ended up closer together then was intended.

"Tony what the hell!" McGee exclaimed shocked by his team mates sudden outburst.

"Tim I just im fed up of this…" Tony gestured to Tim and himself swapping between the two,

"what do you mean this? What this?" Tim asked slightly confused and annoyed as to where this conversation was leading them.

"I didn't mean it like that I meant I have been worrying about you all day, iv asked you how you are offered to help, and you've thrown it back in my face, insulted me and ignored me." Tony began with anger in his voice but it wasn't anger towards McGee he seemed to be more upset with himself.

"look Tony im sorry if you feel that way but im struggling with some things at the moment and I just didn't think you would care about my problems, either that or you would make some unnecessary joke."

Tim felt bad for ignoring Tony he hadn't realized how upset Tony would actually be by it, he really did seem to care about him the rest of the time why was this any different.

"Tony im sorry if I upset you I didn't mean to I just…I don't know I guess I thought you wouldn't be interested."

"Tim you're my friend and I care about you a lot despite what Ziva thinks and im worried Tim your not yourself" Tony placed his hand on Tim's shoulder again this time in a more gentler manner than before.

"I know you do Tony its just hard that's all" Tim shrugged,

"so tell me did you manage to get her to open up?" Tony asked trying to change the subject, he didn't want McGee to feel even worse than he already was.

"yeah I did it went really well she told me everything, she explained that a paper she published caught Max Ellswood's attention in 68'. She worked on the Anax Principle in 1968, but regretted it. She thought she was working on something to keep the men in Vietnam safe, but learned she was creating a weapon. She wanted to make amends, but the Anax project was abandoned, that was until Paul Booth was lied to aswell and the project was started up again. He sought her out since she was part of the original group, and they were planning to finish what she started to try and expose the project and what they where really up to." Tim told Tony everything she had said in brief to cut to the chase a bit.

"right well now all we need to find out is what this Anax thing actually is." Tony said with a mocking smile.

"yeah well Gibbs has me breaking into Tella's database but its proving harder than expected" McGee looked slightly apprehensive as to this fact, Gibbs was going to kill him.

"well you better get back to your desk than Gibbs isn't in a very good mood today" Tony advised and with this McGee was off like a shot, the last thing he needed today was Gibbs on his case.

_Back in the bullpen (NCIS office)_

"McGee you found anything yet?" Gibbs barked as he came onto the floor from the elevator, "yeah boss just give me a second" McGee frantically hammered at the keys on his keyboard and brought up a picture of a caterpillar on the big screen.

"McGee what's this?" Gibbs sounded unimpressed and slightly annoyed. "Gibbs this is the Anax project, it's a genetically engineered creature half animal half computer a hybrid actually, it was created as a plague and was going to be used in the Vietnam war but was cancelled, this is what penny was going to the press about"

"good work McGee" Gibbs patted McGee on the shoulder and stared at the screen before him, "wow this could cause some serious damage,"_ Tony shudders, _

"these things have always given me the creeps though cant stand them" Tony shivered again at the thought of thousands of caterpillars attacking him, McGee found this rather amusing and sniggered at Tony's childishness. He guessed that was part of the reason he was such good friends with him he's always up to something funny.

"penny's still going to the press about this, Gibbs I was hoping to go with her, just in case…you know…is that….?" McGee spluttered out as if he was talking to his father.

"yeah go McGee you don't need to ask me you're a grown man" Gibbs sniggered at McGee who instantly ran off towards to elevator.

**NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS**

"Tim I will be fine ok just stay here" penny opened the door to the car and started to walk across the deserted car park towards the parked vehicle in which her acquaintance would be waiting.

"wait penny get back in the car something doesn't seem right here" McGee sprang out the car sensing there was a reason why the other man wasn't getting out the car to join penny, as the other car sped past him nearly knocking him down he spotted the reason why.

Laid of the floor slumped up against the wall was the body of the DC chronicle's editor, penny spotted him also and ran to his aid, upon reaching her side McGee felt for a pulse knowing full well he wont find one but double checking all the same.

"hey Tim you ok?" Tony shot out of his chair almost running over to McGee to see if he was alright Gibbs had gotten the call from Tim around half and hour before telling him what had happened when they went to meet the guy from the press.

"yeah Tony im fine stop fussing its not like I haven't seen a dead body before." Tim laughed at Tony's concern as he returned to his desk.

"I know I just thought oh forget it I give up" Tony sounded hurt and walked at a brisk pace towards the stairs to MTAC, McGee felt guilty he hadn't been at all friendly towards Tony's efforts all day and after their chat earlier nothing had changed he was still treating Tony terribly. _Why the hell am I doing it _he thought to himself, "_I better go after him"_ McGee thought out load. He chased Tony down the corridor towards the stairs managing to reach him before Tony could go up them.

"Tony wait im sorry I didn't mean it like that I know you where only trying to help." McGee held his shoulder while Tony was facing away from McGee he just couldn't bring himself to turn round, he didn't want to face McGee not right now.

"forget it Tim look Gibbs wants me in MTAC I have to go I will talk to you later" and with that Tony was gone leaving McGee stood at the bottom of the stairs feeling damaged he knew he had upset Tony but he wasn't interested in his apology.

"Tim! Here you are I have to show you something" McGee was brought out of his daydream at the sound of Abby's voice.


	2. Chapter 2

Abby's lab

"look Abby unless its about the case I really don't have time for this"

"it is I promise." Abby said while carefully crossing her fingers behind her back.

McGee was led into the back of Abby's lab, walking through the final set of glass doors he worked out why she had brought him down there. There where candles set up all around the room scented ones at that and a futon laid out across the floor she had done this before to McGee and he wasn't going to fall for it this time, despite the fact that the futon on the floor was a very inviting offer he hadn't slept in over 18 hours and he really needed it if he was going to talk to Tony later now that was a conversation he was going to need his strength for.

"abs come on you know I don't have time for this" McGee spun round only to find Abby was walking away having locked the door to the room, and knowing Abby like he did McGee knew she wasn't going to let him out until he had had at least an hours sleep. Turning back to the bed laid out on the floor McGee kicked his shoes off and laid down he might as well give in to temptation if he was going to be stuck in here.

"Tim!…Tim!" a voice in McGee's ear woke him with a start, looking around dazed and confused his eyes focused up at the face peering above him

"Abby? What time is it?" noticing the distinct lack of light in the room as he sat up.

"about 7:00pm you've been out for hours, I didn't really want to wake you, you know how cranky you get when someone wakes you up but this was an emergency" Abby looked slightly worried behind her reassuring smile

"what's the emergency?" Tim finally managed to haul himself up with the guidance of the edge of the table next to him.

"its Tony, no one has seen him for hours now and he isn't answering him phone" Abby looked worried she always did when she couldn't get hold of one of them.

"he probably had some personal stuff to deal with some girl most likely you know what he's like, he will be back soon im sure he will"

Abby didn't look convinced she knew McGee was trying to reassure her but it wasn't working.

"can you just help me look for him please?" the look in her eyes changed to that of a young girl pleading with her mom to help look for a lost puppy.

"ok fine lets check the navy yard then we will head to his apartment ok sound like a plan?" McGee ushered her towards the door he might as well humor her it wouldn't take long for them to find Tony he would be hiding in his apartment or some bar down town.

"ok you check downstairs I will check the roof he sometimes hides up there when he wants to think"

Abby gave him a quizzing look she didn't know Tim knew much about Tony let alone where he likes to go to think.

"what he tells me these things, well not exactly I once found him up there when his dad came to town"  
>"and what exactly where you doing up there McGee?" Abby gave him a cheeky smile<p>

"I needed some time alone Gibbs had me doing way more than I could handle"

"Tony?" McGee pushed the door to the roof open, the whole navy yard came into view he always liked it up here it gave a person such perspective on things looking down at all the official work going on bellow. Walking over the roof Tim was inspecting every corner and every cover for Tony making sure he checked everywhere just in case, turning the final corner Tim spotted the special agent lent up against an air vent looking decidedly sorry for himself.

"here you are I thought I would find you up here, Abby was getting worried" Tony looked up at the sound of Tim's voice he hadn't heard him coming so it gave him quite a shock to hear the younger mans voice.

"oh hey Tim well you can tell her im fine…why was she worrying I haven't been gone long?" Tony suddenly looked up at Tim obviously enquiring the time without actually voicing it.

"you've been up here for about 5 hours Tony" Tim said as he sat down next to his friend smiling at Tony's now shocked face, he hadn't realized how long he had been up there it had only felt like an hour

"seriously Jesus how the hell did I loose 5 hours I must have seriously drifted off, well being up here can do that to you." Tony said looking back out to the horizon his eyes seemed distant like he was beginning to daze off again, he had probably been doing that a lot up here today.

"So, im guessing your up here after what happened earlier?" McGee questioned knowing the answer already

"yes and no" Tony replied not quite the answer McGee was expecting what else could possible be bothering Tony.

"what do you mean by that?"

"well what you said earlier hurt Tim it did, but im angry at myself for pestering you about it all the time, I'm just so confused Tim I don't know what to do anymore"

Tim looked at Tony, he looked hurt and Tim knew he was hurting, all Tim felt like doing was putting his arm round Tony and telling him everything was going to be alright but thinking about it there are boundaries to friendships and Tony might feel slightly strange if he did put his arm round him.

"Tony listen to me, its not your fault what happened between me and you, it was just a mess, I never meant to upset you believe me and you shouldn't be mad at yourself, you where only concerned about me which I have to say im flattered by" Tony looked up at McGee their eyes locked Tony had a smile on his face which Tim loved to see he knew now he was finally getting through to him.

"I should have respected your wishes though if you didn't want to talk about it then you didn't have to" Tony turned back to face the horizon, Tim felt like they where back to square one.

"Tony, Tony! Look at me you where right to ask me ok because to be honest with you im not ok the whole thing has really got to me and all the times you asked if I was ok deep down inside it cheered me up made me feel safe, weather or not I showed it is another matter but I shouldn't have reacted the way I did and im sorry" Tim knew that now was the time to put his arm around Tony screw boundaries Tony needed the contact to feel safe like Tim felt when he was with him.

"thanks Tim your forgiven, I just couldn't handle it if me and you never spoke again if we were no longer friends I may not show it Tim but your are my best friend and I do care about you….sometimes"

Tim hit Tony's shoulder with the hand he had wrapped round making Tony laugh out loud.

"well I feel the same way Tony your ready to face the world then mate?" Tim asked standing up offering a hand to help Tony up

"yeah why not" Tony accepted the hand and heaved himself up, keeping hold of Tim's hand a few seconds longer than he deemed acceptable between friends, he looked down at their hands then back up at Tim who had a smile on his face.

"thank you Tim for being a friend" Tony wrapped his arms around Tim pulling him into a hug which caught Tim by surprise. Patting Tim on the back Tony pulled away slapping him on the shoulder he cleared his throat and walked back towards the door.


	3. Chapter 3 ending

"hey, there you guys are been looking everywhere for you, why do you never have your phones on?" Abby ran over to Tony and Tim who where just coming out the elevator.

"it was on abs check your messages" Tim took his phone out looking down at it with slight confusion.

"oh ok well next time ring me I don't always reply to text Tim you know that" she playfully hit Tim's chest with a light fist.

"besides we have just found something out about the case"

"what?" McGee perked up at the thought they may have made a breakthrough in the case

"we found the killer, Max Elswood never died" Abby had a slight look of worry on her face she knew as well as McGee knew what this meant for his grandmother.

"NCIS put your hands on your head!" the sound of Gibbs' strong voice rung out as they approached the man now facing Penny.

**NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS**

"well you got me" Max Elswood submitted to his defeat placing his hands on his head like the officer had told him to do.

"Penny are you ok?" Tim ran to his grandmother who had now backed away from Max,

"yes, Timothy im fine" she said reassuring the young man.

"come on lets get you back" Tim lead her away back towards the car it had been a long day and he thought they could all do with a rest.

**NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS**

Back at NCIS the events of the past day where still very much at the forefront of everyone's minds, all except one that is Timothy McGee wasn't thinking about his grandmother and her close shave with death but the moment he had spent up on the roof with his companion and friend Anthony DiNozzo. Did that make him a bad person?.

"hey Tim you ok?" a voice woke Tim up from his deep thought looking up he was faced with his grandmother she had looked the same ever since Tim was a boy he thought.

"yeah I was just thinking, what where you talking to Tony about?" he pointed in the direction of the senior field agent who was laughing with Ziva, he had seen his grandmother talking with the two of them but hadn't paid much attention to what was being said.

"oh I was just asking him what you where like as a co-worker, he had a lot to say about you Timothy" she gave him a knowing look.

"oh god what had he told you?" Tim suddenly jumped up from his desk to stand by his grandmother

"nothing for your ears my dear" she giggled and placed her hands on Tim's cheeks, sighing she said "you have something good with this DiNozzo fellow he's a nice boy you should keep hold of that one" Tim smiled at her reaction.

"you think so? Hmm well if only he thought that way about me" Tim shrugged and returned to his desk, starting to fiddle with a stapler on his desk he slipped into the deep thought mode once again.

"from what he's told me he cares a great deal about you, don't you want to know if anything will ever happen?" she placed her hand on Tim's shoulder trying to get him to look into her eyes.

"I suppose your right, so what did he say about me?" Tim asked again he wasn't going to let this one lie.

"just how much you mean to him as a partner and a friend" she smiled at Tim who had a great big grin on his face at the thought Tony cared about their friendship.

"go on, go after him" she gave Tim a small shove towards the elevator in an indication for him to catch up with Tony.

**NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS**

"hey Tony wait up" Tim shouted after Tony across the car park it took him a few tries but Tony finally turned around.

"McGee I didn't see you there everything ok?" Tim asked looking a little bit worried.

"um yeah more than ok actually, I was just wondering now I don't know weather this is because of what happened on the roof earlier or what but I really like you Tony, you're a good friend and I value your friendship and you've shown that throughout this whole thing with Penny" Tim smiled he was out of breath from running to catch Tony before he left so getting this speech which he had drafted in his head on the way down was become much more difficult without breath.

"Tim you ok you seem a little out of breath?" Tony sniggered he knew where this conversation was heading and was just trying to make Tim relax a little bit as he seemed stressed and slightly shy about the whole thing.

"yeah im fine just its difficult, um we like I said I really like you and I think there is a side to us which we haven't explored and I think it would be a good thing to explore given the chance. So um what do you say fancy going out for a drink with me on Friday?" Tim kind of rushed to final part of his speech he knew if he just said it like ripping of a band aid the answer would be quick and painless also.

"yeah sure pick you up around 8:00pm?" Tony said calmly before turning to walk to his car.

"what! Really you would?" Tim looked stunned he was expecting him to turn him down flat out but this was the last thing he expected.

"great year 8pm's fine I will talk to you more about it tomorrow. See you Tony"

"see you later probie" and with a little snigger from Tony he was away this was going to be the start of something brilliant he could tell.

**Hey hope you have enjoyed this its only short as I could'nt quite remember the whole episode off by heart so the main plot involving Penny is a bit short but the tim/tony stuff is all in there...please review would love some constructive critism, and if you liked this one i have just uploaded another tony/tim story. and as to my 'whats this?' story i am currently working on another chapter for that one...NOT AN ENDING...not yet anyway so keep an eye out for that, iv been having a bit of writers block with that one.**

**any suggestions for slash stories or any other characters from tv shows you want to see a story about just inbox me a message thanks.**


End file.
